Gary's Guns and Grenades
Gary's Guns and Grenades is a small yet successful arms merchant in the Sydney Wasteland. Founded in 2241, the company (if it can be called that) has only recently seen any form of success and is known as incredibly lucky. As of 2281, it is still plying the trade routes of in and around Sydney. History Gary Newman had wanted to be a caravaneer since he was a small boy. Growing up the child of a pair of scavenger in the ruins of the Sydney CBD, Gary idolised the roving caravans with their fancy guns, comfy clothes, and hot meals. The idea of a comfy life, seeing all the different settlements and maybe even the ocean filled the young man with excitement. When he was finally old and experienced enough to set out into the wastes by himself, Newman took the most valuable scrap he had, his rifle and his family brahmin, wandering into the wastes to make his fortune. Newman immediately ran into trouble. In the former city, there was no want for scrap - it surrounded everyone, every day. He also lacked significantly in charisma and intelligence. The scrap he sold, he sold too low to make any real profits, and he would commonly rub entire settlements the wrong way with 'jokes'. In one instance, he donned a raider's helmet, and sprinted towards a settlement, laughing and hollering like a maniac. When the town watch started shooting at him, he froze and said he was a trader. he barely escaped with his life. For a significant portion of the early years of caravanning, Newman could barely eat a square meal a day. A Stroke of Luck In the hottest part of 2241, Newman got incredibly lucky. Plodding in between the key settlements of the inner city, the strong scent of rot in the midday sun washed over him. In the ruins of a tall apartment building, the remains of a highly armed raider gang - whipped out to the man - lay. Picking over their bodies, Newman gained an incredible stockpile of ammunition and weaponry: 21 rifles, 13 pistols, 700 rounds of ammunition and a myriad of chems. The small settlements Newman did business with could scarcely muster a militia greater in number than ten men and women - a bounty like this could net Newman a significant amount of caps and fame. Rebranding his caravan Gary's Guns and Grenades, Newman began travelling the city, selling a rifle here, a stack of ammo there. He bought whatever settlements had as surplus and sold it to settlements that had a scarcity. He somehow gained a reputation as a solid merchant, the kind of man who wouldn't cheat a dog. In 2257, after more than a decade and a half of selling small time boons to desperate settlements, Newman began to deal with gunsmiths and ammo pressers. His reputation allowed him to make significant profits buying and selling freshly made ammunition and weapons, and even allowed him to purchase a second brahmin and hire a couple of caravan guards. In 2263, Newman, himself an old man, finally settled down. Purchasing a home on the Coathanger, Newman managed the company from afar. He established his own routes, hard-worn over years of travel, and brought in new traders and guards. The caravan is still small, nothing to compare to the more established companies, yet has managed to establish a reputation as a supplier of cheap, quality weapons to small settlements. Relationships As a roving arms dealer, Gary has met dozens of factions, settlements and groups in the wasteland. From crazed, chemmed out raiders to sleepy little towns in the middle of nowhere, the man has managed to trade his way from one end of Sydney to the other. The Capitans Whilst not a direct enemy of the Capitans, Gary refuses to do business with any raiders or slavers despite the boon they would give his business. He's been stuck up too many times to take a chemmed out junky's caps, no matter what fancy name they give themselves. The Manufactory The Manufactory is a major industrial centre, yet it refuses to produce its own firearms or ammunition. As such, merchants like Gary are the principal supplier of weaponry, earning them large profits from this one rich settlement alone. Gary has traded with the Manufactory since it was merely Padfield and has become a reliable and respected trading partner. Category:Caravan Companies Category:Groups Category:New South Wales